Prefect's Meeting
by Dwarfed Half Elf
Summary: Ron keeps bugging Hermione during their Prefect's Meeting on the Hogwarts Express until she promises him something. That certainly changes his mind. I had a lot of trouble with the fonts and stuff, so it'll be updated shortly!
1. During the Meeting

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters/setting/parchement the characters are writing on. Sorry.

Prefect's Meeting

**Pretty boring, huh?**

_Shut up, Ron._

**I didn't say anything.**

_You know what I mean._

**No I don't.**

_Ron, pay attention!_

**Why? You know it all already, you can just tell me later.**

_Which would be a waste of my time._

**Shove off, Hermione.**

**Hermione?**

_What, Ron!_

**I was just seeing if you were still alive.**

**Hermione?**

_What?_

**Why didn't you write back?**

**Ow! Hermione, that hurt!**

**Hermione? Aren't you sorry for me?**

_No._

**Oh, cold-hearted.**

**Stop that! I don't like paper in my ear.**

_What about in your mouth?_

**Ha! You're talking again.**

**HERMIONE! ARE YOU THERE?**

**Okay. I'm sorry. Forgive me?**

_No._

**What is with you today?**

**Well, if you aren't going to talk to me, I'm going to talk to you.**

**Do you fancy Draco Malfoy?**

**You do?**

_SHUT UP, RON! I DO NOT FANCY DRACO MALFOY!_

**You're talking to me. While you're talking to me, who do you fancy?**

_I'm not going to tell you._

**Why not? Have you told Harry?**

_No._

**Have you told Ginny?**

_Yes, but she swore not to tell anyone. Especially you._

**Oh. Does anyone else know?**

_My mother._

**Oh. Will she tell me?**

_No._

**Will anyone?**

_No._

**Who is it?**

_It's-wait, Ron! I hate you._

**Thanks.**

_You're welcome._

**Do you think anyone else is listening?**

_I am._

**Besides you?**

_No._

**Oh. How do you feel about that?**

_Ron. If you leave me alone for the entire meeting, maybe I'll tell you who I fancy._

**Really!**

_No._

**PLEASE?**

_Perhaps._

**Okay. I'll stop writing until after the meeting.**

_I appreciate it._


	2. After the Meeting

**Disclaimer: **Once again, it's not mine! BIG surprise there! However, I ate cake TWO DAYS in a row, so I'm happy!

dancerrdw - Thanks! It was weird to write, but I like it too.

sammy347 - lol I know. I've got a lot more written, but my computer messed it up. Fear not!

* * *

AFTER THE MEETING

**Okay, who is it?**

_I'm going to give you clues._

**Uh oh.**

_First clue is...he's handsome._

**Uh, next clue!**

_He's smart._

**Rules out a few, but next clue!**

_He plays Quidditch._

**You know Hermione, not a lot of guys can be handsome, be smart, and still play Quidditch. Oh! I know! Viktor Krum!**

_No, Ron._

**I was just guessing. Krum isn't very good looking. Next clue!**

_He has red hair._

_Ron? Hello?_

**You fancy Charlie?**

_No._

**You fancy Bill?  
**_No._

**You fancy Fred?**

_No._

**George?**

_No._

**Is he one of my brothers?**

_Not quite._

Hermione, Harry has black hair.

_No, it's not Harry._

**Can I have another clue?**

_He's very good at chess._

_Ron?_

_Ron, are you okay?_

_Oh I knew it! I toldGinny it would be a bad idea to tell you! Now you're going to-_

_Oh._

**Sorry.**

_No, no, that's quite alright._

**Are you sure?**

_Yes. Quite sure._

**Hermione?**

_Yes, Ron?_

**Can I kiss you again?**

_If you'd like._

_Thank you._

**And again?**

_I think you should st- _

_That was the last one._

_Now you have to stop._

_Ron! You're a prefect!_

**Sorry, Hermione.**

_That's okay. Just, don't do it again. For now._

**Okay.**

_I guess we should go find Harry? _

**Since there's nothing else to do.**

_Shut up, Ron._

**Okay. But I still think we should just sit here together.**

_Ron?_

**Yeah?**

_I'm kind of tired. Can I rest my head on your shoulder?_

**If you'd like.**

_Ron?_

**Yeah?**

_You never actually said, or wrote, that you fancied me._

**Hermione?**  
_Yes?_

**I love you.**

_You, do?_

**Yes.**

_Really?_

**Yes.**

_I think I love you, too._

**Is that definite?**

**Oh.**

**Hermione?**

**Um, you said we were prefects.**

_Oh. Oh yes. Sorry._

**I don't care. I think you're a very good kisser.**

_Do you really?_

**Most definitely.**

_Oh. You aren't half bad yourself._

**Are you sure?**

_Yes._

**Let me kiss you this time.**

_Yes, Ron, I'm certain you're a very good kiss-_

_Ron, do you hear footsteps?_

**No.**

_Ron, I do._

**I don't.**

_Ron, what if it's Harry?_

**I don't care. Can I kiss you again?**

_No, Ron! I'm going to find Harry._

**Just one more kiss?**

_Fine. But then we're leaving._

_Okay, maybe just one more. But that really is it._

_Are you coming?_

_Ron, I said that was the last one._

_Ron…_

**Sorry, 'Mione. I got carried away.**

_Ron?_

**Yeah?**

_Don't call me that._

**Yes, 'M-Hermione.**

_Good, Ronnikins._

**Hermione!**

_Yes, Ronni-_

_Do that again._

_And-_

_Okay, now stop._

_Ron._

_R-_

_Ronald Weasley!_

**What? I thought you liked being kissed.**

_I do, but a you have to let me breathe and b you have to quit while you're ahead._

**I don't get it.**

_sigh_

**Hermione.**

_What?_

**Is this what you mean by a?**

_Yes, Ron. That'll do._

_But that's all._

**I don't understand the 'quit while you're ahead' thing.**

_It means you should do what I say when I say it and not after several more kisses._

**Oh. Does it mean you don't like my several more kisses?**

_I never said I didn't like them, but we're prefects and we're supposed to set good examples for the younger students._

**You're a perfectionist.**

_I know. You're not._

**If you're going to be my girlfriend, you're going to have to loosen up.**

_Excuse me? I never said I was going to be your girlfriend._

**Oh. Um, Hermione?**

_Yes, Ron?_

**Will you be my girlfriend?**

_Not yet._

**Why not?**

_Because I'm not ready for a relationship with you._

**What!**

_Not even after that._

_No, Ron._

_You could kiss me all day, but I'd still say no!_

**Can I kiss you all day?**

_No, Ron._

**Who says?**

_I say._

**I don't care.**

_It takes two people to kiss, Ron._

**Not necessarily.**

_Try it._

**Hermione! That was no fun!**

_I told you._

**Grrrr…**

**Thank you.**

_Anytime. But not all day._

**Darn.**

_If it's so important to you, go find some other girl to snog._

**No!**

_Then stop complaining!_

**No!**

_Why not!_

**Because you're cute when your angry.**

_Are you saying I'm not cute otherwise?_

**No.**

_Good._

**Hermione?**

_Yes, Ron?_

**Will you be my girlfriend?**

_No, Ron._

**Please?**

_No-_

_Ron!_

**One more?**

_That's it, I'm leaving._

**Hermione!**

_What, Ron?_

**Um, I love you.**

_I know that._

**So, will you be my girlfriend now?**

_No!_

**Er, you're beautiful.**

_Why, thank you, Ron._

**You're welcome. Will you be my girlfriend now?**

_No, Ron!_

**Humph.**

_Humph is right. If you're going to be my boyfriend, you're going to have to learn how to be patient._

**Does this mean you're my girlfriend now?**

_No, I said if. IF, Ron._

**Oh. Um, what do you mean by patient? This?**

_Honestly, Ron! Why makes you think everything revolves around kissing?_

**Um, I dunno. I like kissing you. It's my new hobby.**

_Are you sure you haven't kissed anyone else?_

**Positive.**

_Ron, I'll ask Ginny._

**Go ahead. Have you ever kissed anyone else?**

_No. And you can ask Ginny._

**Can I ask your mother?**

_Yes, but she probably won't answer, since she doesn't know you that well._

**Does she look like you?**

_Not quite._

**Does she act like you?**

_A little._

**What does she like to do?**

_Clean teeth._

**No comment.**

_Ron! If you're going to make fun of my parents, I'm not going to be your girlfriend!_

**So if I stop, you'll be my girlfriend?**

_No! Why is it so important to you?_

**Um, I dunno.**

_You didn't bet on me, did you?_

**Of course not!**

_Ron…_

**I didn't! Ask Ginny!**

_You bet with Harry didn't you?_

_Now I know_ _you're lying._

_No, kissing me is not going to make it better._

_No, not even like that._

_Well, do that again._

_Nope._

**Hermione! What do you want me to do?**

_Leave me alone._

_But don't leave!_

**Kiss me and I won't leave.**

_Ron!_

**Do it.**

_Fine._

_Is that good enough?_

**Nope.**

_Ron! What do you want me to do?_

**This.**

_Why? You're better at it than I am!_

**How would you know if you've never kissed anyone else before?**

_I can just tell, okay!_

**Hermione…**

_Fine!_

**That was better.**

**That was much better.**

**That was more than much better.**

_Can I stop yet?_

**Nope.**

_Ronald Weasley! I am not going to be your girlfriend!_

**Please?**

_No._

**What do I have to do?**

_Ron!_

**What?**

_We're going in circles!_

**Might as well go in circles together.**

_Aww. That was sweet._

**Will you be my girlfriend?**

_That wasn't._

**Hermione? Where are you going?**

_To find Ginny._

**Why?**

_I need to tell her that you failed the test._

**What test?**

_I'm not suppose to tell you._

_Okay, if you do that again I will._

_Thank you. The test was to see if you were shallow like the rest of them._

**Them who?**

_Ginny's, um, friends…_

**Who are they?**

_Jeepers, Ron, don't put a hole in the paper._

**Who!**

_Ask her yourself. Even I don't know all of them!_

**All of them?**

_Don't give me that look._

_Don't give me that kiss either._

_Ron!_

**You're weak in the knees, aren't you?**

_No, I'm not._

**You're falling over.**

_Help me up, genius!_

**Fine.**

_Thank you._

_Now, how come everything you do is accompanied by a kiss?_

**I thought you liked my kisses.**

_I do._

_Just._

_Not._

_That._

_Often._

_Ron!_

**I love you, Hermione.**

_Ron…_

**You are the most beautiful person I have ever met.**

_Oh, Ron…_

**I wouldn't change a thing about you.**

_Kiss me, please._

**Okie dokie.**

_Thank you. But stop now._

_Good boy._

**Hermione? I love you.**

_Ron, are you just saying that?_

**No. I truly do love you.**

_How much?_

**So much, I can't put it into words.**

_Oh, Ron…sigh_

**Hermione? Do you love me?**

_Yes. With all my heart._

**Oh, Hermione…sigh**

_Ron?_

**What?**

_That wasn't funny._

**I know.**

_Was it suppose to be?_

**Yes.**

_Well, if I'm going to be your girlfriend, you're going to have to get back to your old, humorous self. That's one of the things I liked best about you._

**What are the others?**

_Your red hair, your freckles, and your grin. And your laugh. And just you._

**Thanks. I don't really know what it is about you I love so much. Your eyes?**

_They're plain brown, Ron._

**No, they're not. They're all kinds of colors.**

_No, Ron, they aren't._

**I like your face too. And your smile. And your teeth. And your voice. And your laugh. And your perfection. And just you.**

_I love you, Ron._

**I love you, too.**

_Can I kiss you?_

**Hm um.**

_Thank you._

**No, no, thank you.**

_Ron?_

**Yes?**

_Will you kiss me now?_

**If you wish it.**

_I do._

_Thank you._

**Anytime.**

_But we really should go find Ginny and Harry._

**Why?**

_Who knows what mischief they could get into alone._

_Ron? You're face just went white._

**I never even thought of that!**

_Ron? Are you alright?_

**If he's off snogging her, I'm going to murder him!**

_You most certainly will not._

**What will you do to stop me?**

_This._

**Oh. You're good.**

_I know._

**I'm going to go murder him now.**

_That's not going to work, Ron._

**Please do that again?**

_That's not going to work, Ron._

**Not that.**

_What?_

**Kiss me!**

_Like that?_

**No! The way you did before!**

_Oh! Like this…_

**Yes, like that.**

**Do it again, please.**

_No, Ron. Remember Harry and Ginny…_

**Let's go.**

**Thanks. I'm going to need more of those later, though, hope you don't mind.**

_Not at all, Ron._

* * *

Thanks to my faithful reviewers! And PrettyInPink...


	3. Harry and Ginny

**Disclaimer: **Nothing's mine. Why do I even bother to write this? Oh yeah, 'cause of Shim. lol

Thank you dearly beloved reviewers! And Shim!

dancerrdw - This is my funny one! It's just a bunch of random stuff, to me at least.

Shim( ) - You crazy.

PrettyInPink - ril. ricu.

* * *

SEVERAL MINUTES LATER

_Well, at least you didn't have to see them snogging._

**The nerve of them!**

_Ron, Ginny's sixteen now._

**I know that, but that does not mean that she should be going out with older guys!**

_Ron, Harry's seventeen._

**I know that, too! But there's a whole year in-between them!**

_Ron, it's okay. Girls date older guys all the time._

**You don't do you?**

_No…_

_Except for Viktor. But I didn't really date him, I just went to the Yule Ball with him._

**That was it, right?**

_Unless you count me seeing him during the summer. But it was just as friends. Like Harry and me, but not quite as close. Oh no, not that type of close, you know, I think of Harry as a brother, and Viktor, he's just a friend._

**What am I?**

_I'm not completely sure._

**Would you consider me your boyfriend?**

_Yes, but you're much more than just a boyfriend._

**What d'you mean?**

_I don't know. You and I are just, meant for each other, I guess. Ginny and Michael Corner weren't, so they broke up._

**You mean we're never going to break up?**

_If you want to we can, but I would be so depressed I'd never speak to you again._

**Oh. I don't want to break up, we're not even technically together.**

_Ron?_

**Yeah?**

_Can I be your girlfriend?_

**I thought you'd never ask.**

_Does that mean you're now my boyfriend?_

**If you want me to be.**

_Of course I do!_

**You sure?**

**I get it now, but you don't have to stop.**

_Do you know how to give a neck massage?_

**Sort of.**

_I have this crick in my neck that I can't get out. Can you fix it?_

**I'll try.**

_Thank you._

_That feels really good. You should be a healer._

_Oh my gosh, it's gone!_

**Yep, ah. That's my doing, mind you.**

_Of course._

**My back's sore.**

_I used to give my dad massages when I was younger. Let me try._

**Wow, you're good.**

_That's what he said._

**WHO?**

_My dad…what is with you?_

**I just want you to be safe.**

_Snort! Like that's true. You're just making sure that you're the only one._

**So?**

_I didn't say anything was wrong with that._

**You aren't suspicious about me.**

_I know. But you're a very bad liar, so if you were lying, I'd know it._

**Humph! You're not the best liar either!**

_How long have you fancied me?_

**I realized it in third year, but knew it in fourth.**

_That's exactly what I told Ginny._

**Fine. How long have you fancied me?**

_I knew it at the end of third year, but didn't believe it until I met Viktor._

**And realized how incredibly wrong he was for you?**

_Yep. I also realized a how much I loved you instead and b that you fancied me too._

**Ah ha! I was right about something!**

_You've been right about other things!_

**I know. I'm so wonderful.**

_And rather cocky._

**That hurt.**

**All better now! Thank you, Hermione!**

_You're welcome._

**Hermione, I'm sorry I'm a git sometimes.**

_I forgive you. And I'm sorry I get bossy once in a while._

**Forgiven. If you kiss me.**

**Now you're forgiven.**

_So. Do you have the time?_

**No. My watch broke. Fred and George threw it in the lake.**

_Oh. I'm going to go ask Harry._

**His is broken too.**

_Ginny then._

**She doesn't wear a watch.**

_I'll ask the trolley witch._

**Can you get me something while you're there? I'm starving.**

_What do you want?_

**Sweets.**

_Real specific, Ron._

**Umm, Chocolate Frogs, and, er, Bertie Bott's Beans, and a few caldron cakes.**

_Okay! Are you going to have time to eat all that?_

**We'll find out.**

_Boys._

* * *

I know this was pretty short compared to the last chapter, but that's okay, right?


	4. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans

**Disclaimer: **Once again, nothing at all is mine.

Thanks to my reviewers!

dancerrdw - Thank you for all your reviewers! Whoever you are, bless you!

Shim( ) - Um...yeah. I bought those little chalky hearts! See? Now I'm in the spirit!

PrettyInPink17 - 'ello CHUMP! lol

* * *

SEVERAL MINUTES LATER, AGAIN

**Yum, food!**

_You're welcome, Ron._

**Oh, thanks.**

_We have just about half an hour left. I'm going to go change. And check on Harry and Ginny. So they don't get suspicious._

**What am I going to do?**

_Eat._

**Oh. Sounds fine to me.**

_But you have to have changed when I get back, otherwise I'm going to stay in Ginny and Harry's compartment._

**Won't you get bored without me?**

_Perhaps, but I'm not overly concerned._

**Can I give you a kiss before you leave?**

_If you get that bit of bean off your tooth._

**Opps.**

**Thank you.**

_Yep, well, I'm going._

SEVERAL MINUTES LATER FOR THE THIRD TIME

_Ron! I told you to change!_

**Wait, can you just tell me what they were doing?**

_No, I can't. It's confidential._

**They were snogging, weren't they?**

_Definitely. It was rather disgusting._

**I'm glad I stayed here.**

_Me too. Now, I'm going to wait outside while you change and I'm not coming back until you have._

**My trunk's over by Harry and Ginny. Remember, we were supposed to go back there?**

_And we didn't, did we? Well, it's only fair if at least one of us goes back. I'll tell them something to cover for you._

**What about you? Weren't they suspicious?**

_I told them the meeting was running late and that they told us to change and come back, just in case we didn't finish in time._

**Smooth.**

_I know. But if they ask anyone else, we're busted._

**I know that.**

_They're going to guess sooner or later._

**I know that. But I really don't care.**

_Ron!_

**I'd rather be kissing you and having everyone know, than just giving you looks once in a while and holding your hand under the table without anyone knowing.**

_I love you._

**I would hope so!**

**Thanks, I'll see you in a bit.**

_Yep._

* * *

You should be thankful, because this was going to be two chapters. Muhahahaha! 


	5. Finally

**Disclaimer: **Nothing's mine. But Friday was a snowday, so I'm a happy camper.

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS!**

* * *

IN A BIT

"Hey Ginny, Harry! Sorry I'm back so late, that meeting went on, and on, and on, and-"

"We get it, Ron. So, what did you talk about?" Harry cut in. His arm was wrapped around Ginny's shoulders and she was smiling dreamily.

Ron shot Hermione a very nervous look. She quickly took over.

"Um, well, we had to be assigned patrols for September, we had to be aware of which places were out of bounds, we had to listen to the Head Girl drone on about how we're here to protect the school and how we aren't allowed to dock points."

"Hermione followed it, I didn't."

"Of course you didn't," Ginny said, shifting her weight against Harry. He moved slightly closer and Hermione distinctly heard Ron sigh warningly.

"So, um, what have you been doing?" Ron asked innocently.

"Just, talking," Harry said avoiding Ron's eye.

"Must have gotten pretty boring. And you two are really-"

"So, what are you most looking forward to?" Hermione interrupted, giving Ron a nasty look.

Ginny grinned mischievously and Ron glared.

"Probably getting the DA back together," Harry said calmly. "Even if we have a proper teacher."

"I wonder who it'll be," Ron said with his teeth clenched.

Ginny sat up straight and Harry drew his arm away at Ron's angry glare that had escaped.

"Ron, what is your problem?" Ginny asked irritably.

"You couldn't even wait until we arrived!" Ron exploded. "I've been trying to talk you out of dating older guys, but I guess it isn't working!"

"How would you know? It's none of your business anyway!"

"Hermione-" she looked down at the floor "-caught the two of you snogging the h out of each other just five minutes ago!"

"Ron, how can you not trust him! He's your _best friend_!"

"I know that, but you're my sister!"

"So? You don't control my life! Honestly, I can date whomever I want! And we aren't even dating!"

"After spending the entire trip snogging you aren't getting together," Ron said pointedly.

Ginny blushed scarlet. "I didn't say that."

"So you are?"

"What's it to you?"

"I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Bologna! You don't want me to have fun!"

"Fun? You call this fun?"

"Well, if you would just _admit_ that you were madly in love with Hermione perhaps you two could have _fun_ as well!"

Ron turned bright, bright red and Hermione let out a small gasp.

"I-I-I'm s-sure if I did tell her, um, _that_, we would _not_ spend the, ahem, entire train ride, um, snogging, per say."

"I'm sure you wouldn't," Ginny said sarcastically as Hermione sank back in her seat and closed her eyes, her face just as red as Ron's.

"Well…well…um…"

Comprehension flooded Ginny's face at this. "Oh my gawd. Oh, my gawd. You told her, didn't you! Ha! Harry, you owe me."

"And me, mate," Ron grinned, sinking down next to Hermione. She opened her eyes and let him lay his hand across her shoulders.

"Really? Did you two, er, _kiss_, at all?" Harry asked with a small smirk.

Ginny laughed and looked expectantly at Ron, who had gone scarlet and silent.

"Yes," Hermione said quietly with a sheepish grin.

"That would be, four galleons and two sickles and a kiss, Mr. Potter," Ginny said with a laugh.

"That's two galleons for me," Ron put in.

Harry grinned and dug into his pocket for the coins. Once they had been distributed fairly, he put his arms around Ginny and kissed her thoroughly.

Ron shook his head at the two of them, but Hermione kissed him lightly on the cheek and he hugged her tighter to him, deciding that Harry and Ginny's relationship was rather immature.

* * *

Aw...right. Now where _is_ that review button...? 


End file.
